You're Fired Ms French
by royaltylaine
Summary: Belle is the world's worst secretary.
1. Chapter 1

Belle was always late to work. Which meant she never had her boss's coffee ready by the time he made it to the office, and Mr. Gold could never start his work day without a hot cuppa Joe. After Belle spent almost all morning preparing his coffee, it only gave her a few minutes to work on his schedule before Mr. Gold requested it. Many times she became so flustered that she mixed up times and Mr. Gold would sometimes arrive extremely early for a meeting or far too late for his business appointments and on some occasions, he didn't show up at all because she scheduled the wrong date.

Mr. Gold could not understand why his assistant was so unorganized. Her resume was perfect. Belle had been a secretary for bigger law firms then his and all her references said she was the best assistant they ever had. When Belle first started working for Mr. Gold she was exquisite and showed efficient time management skills, so she began lagging behind in her work, Mr. Gold assumed she was just having a bad day. But then that day turned into a bad week, and soon it had been a month, and she still showed no signs that her administrative abilities were improving, and in fact, they became worse.

He couldn't bring himself to let go of her. He didn't know what her home situation was like, so he wasn't sure how bad she needed this job. Mr. Gold also loved her bubbly personality. Lunch was the only thing she got right. She always prepared him something from home. Belle was a fantastic cook, and every time he finished her meals he often wished there were seconds. Belle, being the angel that she was, always gave him what she hadn't eaten from her own plate.

They would have the best conversations together, always making fun of the other people in the law firm. She was also very curious and thirsty for knowledge, so any chance she got Belle would ask questions about a particular case. He would often find himself laughing at her dry sense of humor, and he loved that her jokes and remarks would, at times, be inappropriate when they were alone. It just made their time working together that much more fun.

There was one other thing he couldn't deny about her. Belle was gorgeous, absolutely stunning, a 30 something-year-old woman who had the most beautiful blue eyes which compelled him to stare into them. He would become easily distracted by them a lot, and not to mention her curvy physique. Repeatedly, he had to thank his lucky stars for his desk. They hid his boners well whenever she would walk into his office. The little skirts she wore with thigh high legging, and black pumps made it impossible for him not to stare. Mr. Gold frequently wondered if he should just ask her out, but in these days, workplace relationships were frown upon, including at his firm. So he was just left to wonder.

Recently, Belle's lateness was becoming a problem for the whole firm. Gold narrowly won his last case, and Mr. Gold's law partner, Regina Mills was beginning to see the problem. She had come to the conclusion that it was his assistant's record keeping skills that almost lost them their first case. Regina gave him an ultimatum, fire Belle, or she would buy out his shares in the firm, thus ending their ten-year partnership and she would gain all their shared clientele.

It was more of a threat than a request, and Mr. Gold didn't take kindly to threats, no matter how good of friends he was with Regina. But he had to consider that they did almost lose an important trial because Belle forgot to include some vital documents. How long will it be before they did lose a case because of Belle's negligence? Mr. Gold felt it was wise to just put his feelings aside for his assistant and let her go.

"Ms. French." He called over his phone's intercom.

 _"Yes, Mr. Gold?"_ Her heavenly voice answered.

"C- could you come to my office for a moment?" He asked nervously.

 _"Shall I bring a refill on your coffee with me?"_ She offered sweetly.

"No, just you," He remarked, a little bit too casual. For Christ sake he was trying to fire the woman, not ask her out on a date, so he clears his throat and tries to clear up the misunderstanding. "I mean- no coffee, just come to my office if you would, please."

 _"Of course, Mr. Gold. I'll be right there."_

The time it took for Belle to arrive in his office, Mr. Gold began mentally rehearsing Belle's termination speech. He didn't want to be too hard on her, but he also wanted to give her good explanations to why he was firing her. If he had it any other way, Belle would still have her job because honestly, her beautiful presence around his monotonous office made up for her lack of secretary expertise. But he was given no choice, it was either fire Belle or lose his livelihood. Mr. Gold would undoubtedly miss her.

Belle walked into Mr. Gold's office, wearing a captivating smile. Her blue eyes were shimmering with hope, and she looked utterly radiant. He knew this would be unquestionably hard for him, but after seeing her glow, he considered that maybe he was making a mistake.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Ms. French." He said, clasping his hands together on top of his desk. "Would you mind having a seat?"

Belle took her seat, crossing her legs which made her skirt rise a bit revealing her thighs. He lost himself for a moment while gazing at her legs, and it wasn't until she spoke was he able to snap himself out of his trance.

"About your schedule, I was able to clear some things up to make room for the staff lunch in next week." She said, with a soft smile.

"Uh- that won't be necessary. You see Belle, as much as I feel you're doing an excellent job here at the firm, there are still some things I can't overlook."

She leans forward as if she were intrigued. "What type of things?"

"Well, th- that is to say." He stammered, trying to remember his lines. "Your tardiness, for example."

"Okay, that's one thing. What else?"

"Um- uh, let's see." He continued nervously. "And your record keeping and time management skills have fallen quite a bit as of lately."

"Hmmm. Perhaps you should fire me then."

"And there's also your-" He stopped, having just realized what she said. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Perhaps you should let me go. I'm obviously not capable of being your assistant." She explained leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest

"Well no, that's not what I meant-"

"Don't be silly Mr. Gold," She said getting up from her seat, strutting closer to him in her black heels. "That's exactly what you meant."

She strolled around his desk while Mr. Gold turns himself around in his swivel chair, his eyes following her every move. Belle stepped closer to him and took a seat on his lap as Mr. Gold watched her curiously. His hands stayed on his chair's armrest, afraid to move them or risk touching her in an unfitting way. His mind was going a mile per minute trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Do you know how long I've been playing bad secretary just so that you could fire me." She said raising her skirt up before wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the end of his hair.

"And why on earth would you try to get yourself fire Ms. French?"

"So that I can do this." She said, closing the gap between them and placing a very sensual kiss on his lips.

Mr. Gold couldn't keep his hands still any longer. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Belle onto him making his chair recline back.

"Well in that case." He said, opening her blouse hastily, popping the buttons of her shirt until her mid-drift was completely uncovered, exposing her breasts underneath a black lacy bra. "You're fired Ms. French."


	2. Executive Decisions

Chapter Summary: Gold is very pleased with his decision to fire his secretary.

Pt 2 of You're Fired Ms. French.  
For the Rumbelle Order in the Court; ROITC  
Smut; Office sex  
-RL

* * *

Gold's office chair was reclined all the way back as Belle sat in his lap. The hem of her skirt was pulled up over her hips, and her blouse was unbuttoned and opened wide. The wheels of his chair were barely staying on the floor. He made a mental note to thank his partner Regina for wanting to get rid of his beautiful assistant, because without Regina's ultimatum, he never would have had the chance to have this sexual encounter with his former secretary, right now, here in the office of his law firm.

"Tell me, Ms. French." Gold said between kisses, alternating them from her lips then to her neck. "Was this your plan all along?"

Belle tilts her head back, giving her ex-employer better access to her sweet spot. "From the moment I saw you, Mr. Gold."

"Then why did you let me hire you?" He asked, working his way down her neck, dragging his tongue along her collarbone.

"It was my opportunity to get to know you," Belle said, running her fingers through his hair and grinding on the erection in his pants. He let out a small gasp, his breath was warm against her skin and only fueled Belle's fire more.

Gold looked up at her. "So you mean to tell me, you took this job just to get to know me. Then once you did, you came up with a plan to get yourself fired?"

"Yes. I couldn't very well do this while being employed by your company, Mr. Gold." She explained. "I would have hated for you to set a bad example for your employees."

Gold chuckled. "Well Ms. French, that was still a very naughty thing to do. I do believe you more than deserved this pink slip for deceiving your employer."

Belle loosened the knot of his tie, pulled it from his collar and tossed it to the floor. Mr. Gold held onto her waist and watched her unbutton his shirt agonizingly slow before tracing her fingertips along his chest, then placing a kiss there.

"Can you blame me?" She asked, wearing a lofty little smile. "You're so influential and persuasive. I was surprised I didn't come out of my panties in my interview."

Mr. Gold was utterly blown away. He never knew this side of his assistant. He always assumed Belle to be a straitlaced individual, but he supposed that even the most innocent looking women held dark and passionate secrets.

"I hardly remember your interview. Do you mind refreshing my memory?" He asked.

"Of course. I was sitting over there," Belle began, using her finger to point to the sofa in front of his desk. "And you were here, in your big powerful attorney chair, reviewing my résumé. "

"I think I'm starting to remember," He said coquettishly, powerless to stop the coy smile that arose on his lips. "And then what happen Ms. French?"

"You read my job description. Declaring your ridiculous demands that I have your coffee ready every morning before you arrived, and your notes ready for your daily morning meetings." She explained, taking one of his fingers and puts it in her mouth. Belle closed her eyes and pulled it out slowly before running his hand between her breasts.

Gold watched awestruck, if she did that in her interview, he would have hired her on the spot, without checking any of her references. He barely managed to pull himself together to speak again. "And my condescending demands didn't frighten you?"

"No, they turned me on." She revealed, a bit shyly as she told him the truth of her desires. "To be honest, I liked how controlling you were."

"Is that a fact?" He asked, cupping her by the chin so he could look into her blue eyes.

"Yes." She answered. "That was the first time I fantasized about having sex with you on your desk."

"Well since we are being honest with each other," He said, looking into her eyes as his hands went to unhook her bra. Belle shimmied it off, and Mr. Gold placed it in one of his desk drawers. "Your references weren't the only reason why I hired you."

Belle smiled with a quirked brow, overly delighted to know he felt the same way. He kissed her again, wrapping an arm around her waist and picking her up. He stood up as well and cleared his desk with his other hand, making enough room for the gorgeous, newly unemployed woman that he'd fired only moments ago. Mr. Gold gently plopped her down on the forgotten, large printed scheduling calendar. He didn't make an effort to move it. The schedule provided an excellent visual representation that all his free time was now gone, and booked by Belle.

Using only her elbows, Belle kept herself propped up, watching him slide her wet panties down her hips and placing them in the same drawer as her bra. He moved over her, in between her thighs and continued to kiss her hungrily, smearing Belle's red lipstick on her lips and his. He sent a hand down between their bodies to where she was dripping with arousal and brushed his fingers through her wet folds. She closed her eyes and moaned low, his touch was soft, but at the same time needy.

"Do you always get this wet when you're around me?" He asked, squeezing her breast, and taking her nipple into suck it until it was hard.

"Always." She murmured. "Extra panties were always essential when I came into work."

 _Fuck,_ he internally cursed himself. He should have just asked Belle out, and this would have happened a lot sooner than now, but patience was a virtue, and it looked like it worked out for the both of them in the end. Gold's fingers rubbed her clit attentively, trailing hot kisses down her stomach and running his tongue around her belly button.

"And these form fitting dresses you always wore," He said, tugging the ruffled skirt around her hips. "Were they for me?"

"You seemed to like it." She explained wearing a smile as the color increased in her cheeks, reaching for the bulge in his trousers, stroking it and giving it a good squeeze. "Sometimes I couldn't keep my eyes off your pants."

He groaned low as her hand teased him, making his cock strain against his pants. He bit her side in return for provoking his torment. He removed his fingers from between her legs, unzipping his pants, and letting them fall around his ankles.

"Let's not keep you waiting any longer then," He said.

Belle's head fell backward as he ran his cock a few times through her wet pussy, rubbing her clit, and coating himself with her own makings. Belle's body tensed up at knowing what was about to happen next. She waited so long for this. Even acting the part of an incompetent secretary just so that this scene would play out.

Gold slipped himself inside of her, making a low pitched noise that matched Belle's high pitched moan. He picked up her legs, letting them rest on his hips and pushed himself deeper inside of her, over and over again, making her back arch off his desk. Belle clutched the edge of his desk as her breathy moans grew louder and more obscene. It was the end of a work day in his office, and thankfully most of his co-workers had left for the day. But Gold was certain the remaining staff that was still lingering around the office could hear the echoes of her sensual voice. Begging for him not to stop and keep going. Her moans were the sweetest melody he had ever heard, and Gold was far beyond caring how loud she became. Belle was no longer his employee anyways.

He held onto her hips, keeping a steady pace before speeding up to meet her pleas to go faster. Belle was teetering on the edge of her orgasm. She reached for his hands that were on her hips and intertwining her fingers with his, squeezing each other's hands as they climaxed simultaneously.

Gold was hunched over her, looking down at Belle, still unable to believe that he was lucky enough to fire this beautiful woman and then have sex with her, all in the same day. Unlike the paperwork that was strewn about the floor, Gold's chair was thankfully close by for him to take a seat and catch his breath.

" I must admit," He rasped between deep breaths as Belle sat up on top of his desk, fixing her clothes and combing her fingers through her hair. " Firing you may have been my best executive decision, Ms. French."


End file.
